OffTarget
by Crimsonberry255
Summary: Roy is told to meet Cheshire in a remote cabin in the woods, alone, promising information. He gets more action than he bargained for. M/F/F, One-Shot,Cheshire/Roy/Artemis.


**The back story is that they are in a cabin in the woods. Roy was told to come alone, by Cheshire...**

**_Warnings_: lesbians, incest, D/s, dubious consent, light bondage, BDSM, humiliation, exhibitionism, bukkake.**

**So, there's a reason for all this kink. This was co-written by my boyfriend.**

**This was a role-playing session that I prettied up to make into a one-shot! This is not extreme, but I'm sure it might scare people who are not as used to this level of language.**

**I had forgotten how much I love the pure rivalry between all of the characters and how sexually charged it is when they are all together! I look on-screen and just want them all to get a room, together to work all that tension out.**

**I don't write f/f too much, so this might be slightly shaky. So damn kinky, though! Please tell us if you like! Enjoy!**

* * *

Roy Harper nocked an arrow in his bow before pushing the door open with his foot, looking over the cabin. She had told him to come alone, up here in the remote mountains. He knew it wasn't a good idea, but curiosity got the better of him.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't blow you away right here," his words became a cloud of steam from his mouth, and his fingers were numb from the need to keep them free to shoot.

Why did he come in the first place? This was stupid and he knew it.  
" Only if you give me one good reason that I shouldn't 'blow' you right here," the haunting and teasing voice said.

Soft boots kicked him into the cabin from outside, hands swinging on the doorframe before swiftly closing it shut. She chuckled, and behind her mask, he couldn't decide if it was worse to see the eyes and smile boring into him, or if the smile behind it was worse.

" You're just on time. Now, why would you come in with your bow all drawn for little old me? I'm a bit saddened, Roy. I told you it was a social visit, did I not?" the masked woman asked.

"Like I should trust you?" he growled, noting the now-broken arrow in his hand.

She chuckles, dancing around him like an imp ready to roast him in a fire. She slips her mask off, tossing it to the side and swoops in to push his bow out of the way. Her lips meet his in an aggressive and rather hungry kiss, a small groan crawling up through her throat. She curled her arms around his neck and refused to budge, enjoying herself entirely too much.

"Ugh!" at first he tried to push her off, but as he gave in quickly his pushing became groping as his lips savored her tongue.

Already he found himself pulling at the cold weather gear he had on. He broke the kiss long enough to murmur, "Fuck, this is so wrong," but not a hint of disgust with the situation was hinted in his voice, aroused " Yet the wrong is so, so right," she answers, fingers pulling at this and that, helping him undress.

She had a large green parka on, which she unbuttoned slowly from the top. As her fingers moved, it was obvious that she was wearing nothing else under it.

" If you think this is wrong, just wait a little while," she whispered like she was hearing voices.

She chuckled.

Her fingers pried the bow from his hands and threw it aside, then unstrapped his quiver before she finally unzipped her coat, revealing nothing but a small green lace thong underneath, the only decoration against her smooth flesh.

He looked at her, shocked, "You really meant that social thing didn't you?"

He licked his lips despite himself as he slowly ran a hand over her smooth, bare skin, "Mmm, and you're warm too... Mind if I try to save my fingers from frostbite?" he teased coyly.

" Do what you must," she said in a mocking tone, taking one of his gloved hands and sliding two of his fingers into her mouth.

" Mmm. The taste of leather is almost as good as skin."

She let herself press up against him, breasts squishing against his clothed side as she lightly caught the fingers in her teeth.  
His other hand found its way between her legs, rubbing the thin strap of the thong and anything that gave behind it. His tongue slid over her neck lightly with a moan, "I think I must do a lot tonight. You're right, you taste amazing."

" You're gonna have your hands full pretty soon," she said, then groaned as his tongue slipped over her flesh," Why I didn't think about this sooner is beyond me."

Her fingers slid against the bulge in his pants, rubbing him through the fabric. Her normal claws were absent, and all that was left were her strong digits.

She pushed him away towards the couch nearby.

" Get down there ," she commanded, pointing at the furniture.

He smirked, despite his better judgment and sat back on the couch, "Alright. Then what?"

He found it almost amusing how she was bossing him around.

She crawled onto him, slipping the dagger out of his back pocket and pressing it against his throat.

" And then my little sister comes out of hiding or I gut you," she said playfully, loud enough so that the wood in the walls could hear it.

" Don't worry, she's been spying on us and this will just coax her out," she whispered, knife still at his throat as she planted a hard kiss to his lips.

"S-sister?" he looked puzzled.

" Fine! You win! Just...don't go all crazy on me, okay?" the voice said.

Chesire raised her eyebrows in amusement as the blonde dropped out of the chimney, which was rather clean. She must have scrubbed the walls of it herself so that she wouldn't get dirty.

" Yes, my sister. Oh, you didn't know, Roy? Tsk. So many secrets over there in the Cave," she said, pulling the knife up and flipping it around in her hand without much care, still staring lustily into Roy's eyes.

" I hate you," Artemis grumbled under her breath, frowning to end all frowns.

" You don't seem pleased. Poor dear sister," Chesire teased, jumping off of Roy and sauntering over to the girl. The blonde drew back her bow, glaring at her.

" Oh c'mon sweetie, you don't have the guts or the heart to kill your own big sister."

Roy glared at Artemis, "You! I knew you were in bed with the enemy!"

" Now...what to do with you," she paced around the blonde who instantly threw an accusing glare over at Roy.

" She's my sister! Why the hell would I be in bed with her? Besides, I'm not the one half naked on the couch," she spat back, her bow almost leaning in his direction.

" She's ever the prude. Of course, I've never really tried as much as I could," Chesire said, dancing behind Artemis and reaching to catch a breast in each hand and squeeze.

" S-shit, Jade! What the hell are you doing?" she squirmed, taking one hand off her bow to bat her away.

Chesire smacked the weapon out of her hand and tripped her, landing on top of her against the floor.

" I'm thinking you'll be much more fun when you're broken in," Jade said, licking a line up Artemis' neck. She clamped the blonde's arms to her sides with her strong thighs as she pulled a rope out from under the couch.

" I know you're just as mad at her as I am, Roy. Would you mind giving this little cat a hand?" she asked, not really expecting him to tie up a technical teammate, " I mean, she does seem to need a lesson in who's in charge, me aside."

He looked at them both, not sure exactly what to think, "I'm still deciding who's side I'm on. I'll watch for now..."

" Fair enough," Jade said, chuckling, " he doesn't even want to save you with how much of a trouble you've been."

Jade reaches down to move herself a bit, and Artemis lets her hands spring up to try and push her off. For some reason, Chesire obliges, and then it is made clear that she was waiting for a different kind of leverage as she quickly out-wrestles the blonde, pushing her onto her stomach on the floor. Her hands work fast, grabbing a pair of handcuffs out of Artemis' pocket and strapping them onto her. They click into place as the blonde struggles around and finds a knife in her face.

" Now, little sister, if you wouldn't mind..." Chesire says, throwing the blonde over her shoulder, making sure the knife was in view.

She throws her down on a plush seat and goes back to get the rope. Artemis looks over at Roy, glaring daggers.

" You little prick...I can't believe you're letting her do this to me!"

"How do I know this isn't a trick? Anyways, maybe I like where this is going?" he smirked playfully at her.

Jade laughs at her name-calling, bringing over the rope and stopping Artemis from kicking by nicking her with the knife.

" Don't think I won't cut that pretty skin up. Or that hair," she says, Artemis looking down at her in horror.

" You're seriously tying me to this thing? What..." despite her anger, she only really grasped the concept at that second, and her face that wasn't covered by the mask began to turn pink.

" She's a little fireball. She needs to be contained until I know she won't just burn everyone around her. She'll learn her manners," Chesire grinned back at him, fingers tightening the ropes at her ankles.

The dagger flashed and she slowly brought it down, pulling at Artemis' costume, fabric tearing.

" Now, a little tailoring."

She ripped out the entire chest section of the outfit, then giggled as Artemis struggled, watching her move to her crotch.

" Hold still or you'll get nicked," she said, smacking Artemis on the face to distract her and then cut around her waist and down the thigh to rip a nice portion of the costume neatly off.

" Sharp little thing you have here, I knew I could count on that, Roy," she smiled, throwing the dagger on the table as she viewed her handiwork. Artemis looked away as her face turned a bright red, her nipples hard in the chill. Her pelvis looked mostly shaved aside from some fuzzy blonde hair covering her dripping pussy.

" I'm going to kill you, Jade," she said through clenched teeth.

Roy undid his pants as he watched them, pulling them down enough to let out his engorged cock, standing on end. He teased himself with a gloved finger, getting a strange satisfaction out of the struggle between the sisters.

" Aw. So embarrassed, being all exposed in front of your secret little crush, huh? Oops! That was supposed to be secret, too! Oh, how I love secrets!" Chesire said, slipping a finger around her sister's chest and pinching a nipple hard.

" Agh!" Artemis exclaimed, her whole body trembling and lurching against the touch.

" Nothing fun ever gets done with secrets around, though," she whispers, pulling Artemis' mask off and watching the flush fill up her cheeks.

" You sit tight, I'll come back to you later, my sweet," she cooed, reaching out to plant a kiss on her lips and pulling back before Artemis could figure out what was going on.

She danced over to Roy and smirked.

" Now, I guess you understand why I set this meeting up. I knew you would come, and I knew she would follow. So much fun, isn't it?" she crawls onto his legs, her fingers teasing around his abdomen and watching him play with his dick with the glance of a hungry cat.

He grabbed her by the hair and looked at her seriously, "Is that what you wanted? Bait so you could fuck your sister?"

Despite his stern look it didn't stop his hand on his cock.

" Why would I bait you just so I could fuck my sister? What's better than fucking both the people you want to? Fucking them at the same time...or while one has to watch, of course," she said, grinning smugly back at him, unfaded by his stare.

Artemis struggled a bit with the cuffs, but it only seemed to make her breasts move in lovely ways. She was starting to stain the fabric under her as she got progressively more wet. Her eyes were turned away from them, trying to distract herself as much as possible.

" She and I have always had a certain 'close' kind of relationship. I thought that she hated you, but I caught her the other day masturbating and calling your name while she thought nobody was home," she chuckled as Artemis growled and shook, head trying to turn as far away from them as possible in embarrassment.

" Secrets, again, Artemis. Ah, but look at this lovely work I did here, yes? Now everyone gets their wish. I never knew what you thought of her, Roy, but your cock seems willing enough," she says, fingers finally finding their way to his erection, helping him stroke it.

"No... not like this..."

He got up and kicked the table over, dragging Cheshire up onto her feet and facing her sister, standing right in front of her, "Like this. So she can watch every inch of my cock go into you, and we can watch the way she squirms while she does."

He grabbed the brunette's throat with one hand while his other pulled the g-string out of the way and rubbed her wet lips.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that, " she groans, body melting and jerking into his touch.

He smirked for a moment and stepped forward, "This will do," he commented before slicking up Artemis' juices onto his fingers, making sure he gave her a slight stroke of her lips as he did, before rubbing it onto his cock.

He smirked at her before going back to her sister, pulling Chesire back into position before holding her lips open for her sister to see. He slid into her, taking it nice and slow to rub every moment in the young archer's face.

" Fuck..." Artemis whimpers under her breath, trying not to let him have the satisfaction of her lust.

She bit down on her lip, her breathing heavy and her eyes darting around the floor.

" God...Roy, I'm tight," Jade groaned, arching into him.

As he reached about half-way, he thrust the rest in quickly, working her pussy without warning, grip tightening on her throat.

"You want this, don't you?" He teased the poor blonde while fucking her sister in front of her.

Artemis merely whimpered out as he took hold of her sister's throat, her eyes glazed over as they shot over at Roy for a second, betraying her weakness. She refused to answer, still too stubborn to admit she wanted him despite how much she was dripping all over the cushion and how much her toes and fingers were curling in lust.

" Mmm. She does, but it seems like she would rather take it to the grave than say so. Which is such a pity," Jade groaned, body spread out for him.

" Ah! Yeah!" Jade moaned out, back arching intensely as she shivered.

She smiled and then looked over at Artemis to see how she was faring.

He pinched Jades nipples roughly, gripping her breasts at the same time. His hips slapped at her ass as he rammed into her, the whole time looking at Artemis, "Just admit you want it. Tell us how you want us."

" Y-y-yes!" Chesire grinding back against him in earnest, her fingers gripping the table hard.

Artemis shook her head, shutting her eyes tightly in more stubbornness, despite her blatant shivering and wriggling of her hips.

" You're only missing out, sweet sister, his cock is huge and it's hitting every little spot there could possibly be," Chesire groaned out, her eyes full of lust but also intent on staring Artemis down.

He pulled at her hair as he felt himself ready to pop.

"Fuck!" he shouted as he pulled himself from her pussy just as his cock came, spraying it onto Artemis with thick strands of whiteness.

Chesire groaned and Artemis let out a cry of surprise as she closed her eyes shut, but then looked over in shock to confirm her suspicions. She struggled under the bindings as she tried to shake the stuff off.

" Fuck you, Roy! Damn it!' she yelled, only coated in a groan of lust deep from her throat.  
He chuckled a little, "Maybe you should clean your sister off?"

"And you," he commented to Artemis as he stepped closer to her, "You can clean me off..."

He grabbed her roughly by the hair, slowly waving his dripping cock in front of her mouth, glistening with her sister's juices as well as some of her own. He rubbed the soaked head of his dick on her lips, teasing her even more.

Chesire chuckled as she watched, and Artemis shut her eyes tightly. She let her tongue snake out and finally she lapped at it like a kitten to milk. She groaned and took the head into her mouth, her entire body shaking as she literally started to rock against the cushions. Chesire danced around beside her and flicked her nipples while licking her face clean around the cock. Artemis whimpered and her body arched against her sister's touch, unable to be stubborn anymore.

He guided Jades mouth to her sister's, pulling away to let them kiss before pressing his cock back between them to kiss around the head.

Artemis groaned into her sister's mouth, tongue slipping against hers. The moan escaped a little bit and vibrated against the skin as they both pressed mouths and tongues against his thick member.

He pulled Artemis' head back and smirked down at her, "Doesn't your sister taste good?"  
" S-shut up. She tastes like a slut," she breathes out, still glaring at him but the glare had melted a bit into frustration at being held down while being played with.

" You're the one with cum on your face, little sister. You're the one staying up at night, calling for him," Jade joked, flicking her tongue against the head of Roy's cock while they looked at each other.

" Shut up about that, seriously. It's not a big deal," Artemis spat, wiggling a bit in a blatant lie as her heart jumped out of her chest at having him so close.

He leaned over her and slid his fingers into her pussy, working it without any pretense, rubbing her g-spot .

"Admit it. Admit it or you don't get any cock," he ordered with the same glare.

" F-fuck you...uhn...I..want...you so bad," she finally uttered, her teeth clenched, body shaking and heaving as he expertly played with her.

" You guys..please stop..ah...this..I want...I want to be fucked already!" she cried out, her pussy gushing around his fingers as she came, body jerking violently.

He spat on her chest as he pinched her nipple, still fingering her, "Admit you're a whore."

Though he said it to Artemis he couldn't help but grin at Jade, knowing he was only proving he could break her sister better then she could.

" I'm...I'm a whore," she said, breathing heavily and looking away, embarrassed as her face flushed pink from orgasm.

She twitched from the aftershocks, groaning and grinding against his fingers.

" She sure loves your fingers. Such a little slut she is for us," Jade said, pulling her in and kissing her hard, Artemis finally too overwhelmed to deny her as she just as desperately curled her tongue around her sister's.

He finally pulled his fingers from her and wiped the juices onto Jade's used crotch. He grabbed his knife from the table and cut her ankles free to pull her to the edge of the chair, positioning himself between her legs.

Jade chuckled as she watched them both, Artemis latching her legs around Roy as soon as they were free. The brunette reached down and slicked the juices on her fingers, bringing them up to her mouth for a taste.

" Even though she is very much a slut, she still tastes like a virgin," Chesire remarked, making Artemis groan in frustration and pleasure.

" Shut up, Jade. Seriously," she grunted but couldn't put her heart into it as Jade planted her lips on her sister's for a hot, wet kiss and then pulled back.

" So that's how we all taste. It's all in your mouth, like a proper slut. Now, to make this more fun for me," she merely cooed and maneuvered herself on top of her sister, cunt brushing against her lips.

Artemis whimpered in a little bit of protest, but her tongue snaked out to explore her sister, regardless.

Roy threw his hips into Artemis, taking her all at once while she was busy with her sister's freshly-fucked pussy. He grinned at Jade, half intoxicated with the pleasure of screwing, "Not any more."

Artemis felt her ears prickle in delight and she whimpered a muffled " Oh god," into Jade's cunt as she slid her lips and tongue around. Then she found herself moaning loudly against the wet flesh as he slid into her forcefully. Her toes and fingers curled and she felt herself completely melt as he filled her completely.

His hips slowly worked up into each thrust, teasing her a little less each time while he pulled Cheshire into a kiss, whispering to her beforehand.

"Mmm, thank you."

Artemis cried out his name into her sister's wet mess of juices, knowing that they were kissing and she couldn't watch. Her arms ached from the pressing metal, but she could almost barely feel it with the overwhelming pleasure of Roy's cock hitting every wall, hitting every perfect spot. She stopped caring what they thought and pushed herself back against him with her legs in earnest. Jade smirked wildly and whimpered at her sister's tongue while she locked her lips with Roy. Pulling back after a trail of saliva, she uttered a " You're welcome" huskily as she wriggled her hips on top of the blonde's mouth.

He groped each of their breasts, while using them as leverage for his thrusts. He grunted softly while he rolled his head back, now rapidly drilling her with his dick and basking in every second of it.

"Yessss! S-should I let her have it? Or should I return the favor to you, hm?"

" She's being a good girl and she wants it so bad. You should have seen her working herself over you. Even I think it would be in poor taste to not let her have all you got," Jade shuddered, licking her lips.

" Ah-yeah, right there, Artemis!" she groaned out, legs shaking violently as the blonde sucked on her clit.

Under her, Artemis groaned into her sister's cunt, begging and groaning for Roy to do his worst.

He grabbed the blonde by the ass and grunted, lifting her up enough to hammer into her harder, hips slapping against her while his fingers dug into her soft skin. He moaned as he watched the show they gave him, pumping harder and harder, making sure she'd know who to crawl to when her lust needed release. He wanted Artemis to beg him for more like she did today, especially because having her in the palm of his hand would make fucking Cheshire so much easier. He'd prove to them both that no one was better. Roy groaned through his teeth has his hips gave with a great surge as he started pouring his cum into her, shivering at the moment they all shared. Thoughts of more where not far off.

Artemis cried out loudly under her sister, who in turn from the vibrations of her mouth jerked and screamed herself in release. Artemis slurped and licked down her sister's juices as they flooded her face, her hips bucking up against Roy's as her pussy tightened on his cock over and over. She pressed him close as he came with her legs, toes curling in her boots and her eyelids fluttering as she tried to remember to breathe against Jade.

Chesire crawled off of her sister, jerking her upwards to un-cuff her with a pick that she had been keeping who- knows- where.

" So glad we seem to have an understanding. Gonna need to do these little reunions much more often if Artemis is going to be satisfied," Jade shrugged and perched on the arm of the chair, watching her younger sister try to bat her away.

" Oh shut up, it was totally you who planned this," Artemis breathed out accusingly, but couldn't help a small grin form on her lips as she caught her breath under Roy.

He did his best to slide in between the two of them as he wrapped his arms around them, "Now that you two aren't too busy fighting, who wants to make me a sandwich?"


End file.
